Change
by writingisjustwhatido
Summary: Both Katniss and Peeta were rescued by the rebels during the Quell.  Because of his unique gift with words,Peeta has been assigned by the rebellion to give a speech that could determine the fate of all of Panem.


**A/N When I wrote this I had intended to use the song Change by Taylor Swift which I can't due to copyright. So at the place in the story where the song was going to go I wrote the title. At that point go look up the lyrics. Even if you already know the song it's much more powerful to read them with the story.**

Faded burns. Old scars. Strong and steady, yet nimble. I examined my hands. I have used them my whole life. To bake the bread that gave me my identity. To hold the knife that kept me alive in the arena. To give the caresses of Katniss's cheek that give me happiness. To paint the pictures that keep me sane.

They were shaking slightly. I'd done this before for much larger crowds, perhaps under even greater pressure. But I found myself fearing what I was about to do. Ever since Katniss and I had been plucked from the arena during the Quell as part of the rebellion, I have been used as President Coin's mouthpiece. The voice of the rebellion. Katniss is the symbol. All eyes are on her. But I had captured the ears of the country.

I've been told countless times that I have a way with words. That I can move a crowd to tears simply with the things I say. One particularly enthusiastic Capital citizen even went as far to say I wove a tapestry of emotions so real it is as if I have gotten down on my knees and bared my very soul. I can't say if any of that is true. But I do tend to lose myself when I'm speaking. I focus all my attention on the emotion I'm trying to convey. Pouring everything into it. Expanding and brightening it. Pushing outwards until it feels almost as if isn't in my head anymore but a light wrapping around each person I am trying to reach. While I am occupied with that I simply let my mouth take over. I have never even attempted to explain my methods to anyone because I am sure it wouldn't make any sense.

Regardless of how it happens, Coin exploits my "gift" whenever she can. Like now. Only this speech won't feel like a duty. I will mean every word. If I can inspire the rebels enough with this one speech the war between us and the Capital could be over by the end of the day, sparing thousands of lives.

I hear my name being called. I look up to see Plutarch motioning me over. "Okay Peeta, this is it. Your time to shine my boy. You can end this right now. See that podium over there? You're going to stand there to deliver your speech. A good number of our forces will be gathered here to listen in person. Beetee has set up cameras to broadcast to the others in different locations. President Coin will go up first and then I'll give you the signal. Then you take over and work your magic."

I nodded absentmindedly. Presently Coin took her place on the stage and began speaking. Too soon Plutarch signaled to me. With slow heavy steps I walked up to the podium and stared out into the faces of the audience. I had talked in front of larger crowds before. But it had always been as another character, a version of myself that wasn't really me, or for matters that didn't carry a lot of weight. But I believed so strongly that we need to set up a new country. One that thrives on order and peace, that gives the people a say, and most importantly abolishes the Hunger Games. Maybe if this wasn't so important I wouldn't be so nervous. But it was.

Raising my sight back out to the assembled mass of bodies, I found Katniss. She was standing so straight and tall in her black combat suit. She locked eyes with me and raised her chin. Everything about her exuded power and I found myself feeding off her strength. Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth and once again let myself get lost in the words.

Change

I got the feeling I always do when I know I have made my point and moved the crowd as far as I can. As I stand there for a minute, taking in the silence I feared I hadn't been as successful as I had thought. But then the rebels exploded into cheers. Everyone was clapping, whistling, their morale boosted straight into the sky by my words. But the only person I looked at was Katniss. She stood there her eyes shining and broke into one of her rare smiles that I cherished so much. I felt completely satisfied. I had done my part in the rebellion. I had helped to change the world for the better and that's all I could hope for.


End file.
